Levi x Eren fluff
by SuperSmiley223
Summary: Just some innocent Levi x Eren fluff. Rated T for mild swearing and violence on Mikasas part. Enjoy :)


He fell to his knees in absolute tears. Her blonde- ginger hair, her sparkling brown eyes, the most important part the amount of trust she put in her captin and soon to be husband. He couldnt stand it. Petra didnt deserve death, nor did Oluo, Eld and Gounta. Petra's death was the most taunting. He loved her and she died doing his job, protecting Eren. Levi had never felt so guilty for letting people die doing the job he was meant to do. At that moment Eren walked in. "Captin I-" he looked at Levi. His eyes showed sorrow and pain, he knew what levi was crying about, Petra. Levi looked up, trying his hardest not to cry in fornt of Eren. "Captin, it was my fault. They died because of me. I should have faced the female titan from the start, but I let them fight my battles for me. I'm sorry." Eren looked at the floor, expecting Levi to turn into some sort of vicious and rampaging beast, but instead he looked up and said "No, it was my fault. It was my job to protect you and I shouldnt have left the group. What happened was because of me." He looked at the floor about to burst into tears again. "They trusted me and I failed them. I should have stayed. I feel like an idiot. I don't deserve the title 'Humanity's strongest soldier,' god damn it I can't go five minutes without losing friends. Every time I seperate from the group, I lose them to a titan. How am I meant to protect you if I can't keep my own squad safe, if I can't save Petra, my squad, the people I care for." Eren knelt down beside him and put his arm around Levi's shoulder and wiped his tears. "Captain, I care enough. I trust you, I care for you and what ever choices you make in the future will be good ones. If I die, I want to die knowing that I was a part of the coolest scouting team, the Levi sqaud, the squad with the team and the captain that stuck by me. Levi, your team may be physically dead but the memories are not. Whatever happens, just know that I, Eren Jaeger will support you." Levi looked back, staring into Eren's eyes. For once, he felt attracted to Eren. "Thank you. It's good to know that the little team I have left still trusts me. I promise, I'll prioratize your life, and my new team members lives over everything. But you will still mean more. I want you to know, that whatever happens I'm glad to have you by my side." Eren gave Levi one final hug, and then left as he had to help Hange. Levi couldn't stop thinking about Eren. His dark brown hair, green eyes, strong minded personality. The next morning, Levi woke up, got changed and went straight to find Eren, to tell him how he felt. He saw Eren and ran up to him. "Eren hey, got a minute. I wanted to ask you something." he said enthusiasticly. "Sure Levi, what do you need?" Eren asked with a supportive tone. "Well it's kinda complicated see, it's just I cant stop thinking about you Eren. You make me happy, you make me smile. I was hoping that maybe we could possibly be in a realationship together. Please Eren, it would make me the happiest man alive" Levi said, in the hope that Eren would say yes. At that moment Mikasa came up behind Levi, and threw him against a wall. She overheard the conversation and wasn't too pleased. "That's it midget. Stay away from Eren. Like there's a chance in hell he'd want to go out with someone as short as you. He deserves better" she said, scowling at Levi. "Mikasa leave him alone. It's my choice to make, and besides, you already hold an important place in my heart, as a sister" Eren said to Mikasa to stop her hurting Levi any further. He then turned to Levi and said "Levi, I wanted to be in a realationship with you, and I still do now. Lets make it official." Levi rose of the ground and smiled. He walked up to Eren and gave him a kiss on the cheek. At that momnet Jean came up behind them and yelled "Hey everyone, Jaegers got a boyfriend. Guess now we should call him Eren Gayger." Eren and Levi looked at him. "Can it horseface. Just because I'm happy and your a grumpy twat" Eren yelled as loudly as possible. Levi kicked him at the ankles, and Jean slowly limped away, finaly giving the couple some peace. Mikasa however, still looked shocked, and at that moment wanted to murder Levi. She walked away to find Armin and the others, so she could tell them everything. Levi and Eren where happy together, and that's that really. Mikasa was mad and Jean was just as annoying and unsupportive as always, but aslong as Levi and Eren where together, Levi felt strong again and was happier ever since.


End file.
